The subject matter disclosed herein relates to wind turbine rotor blades and, more specifically, to wind turbine rotor blades with load transferring exterior panels.
Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, generator, gearbox, nacelle, and one or more rotor blades connected to a hub either directly or through a pitch bearing. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy of wind using known airfoil principles. The rotor blades transmit the kinetic energy in the form of rotational energy so as to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid.
Rotor blades in general are increasing in size, in order to become capable of capturing increased kinetic energy. However, the weight of the rotor blade may become a factor as its size continues to increase. While multiple different extensions, features or other variants may be utilized to alter the aerodynamic profile of a rotor blade, each of these additional components may also contribute to the overall weight of the rotor blade. Moreover, these components must be connected to the rotor blade in a secure and sustainable manner.
Accordingly, alternative wind turbine rotor blades with load-transferring exterior panels would be welcome in the art.